Stonehaven
by Alsper-Jalice Fan-1020
Summary: 6 teens with great powers join together as the next Justice Squad,but when an evil villian from their parents past comes back to extract vengeance,will they be able to stop him, or will the town of Stonehaven crumble to pieces with the rise of Shadowman?
1. The Justice Squad

_**Chapter 1**_

In the town of Stonehaven there was a team of teen heroes that had an epic battle with an evil darkness. The heroes names are Caius, Charlie, Carlisle, Aro, and Marcus. They all had special abilities. Caius' abilitie was dematerialization or passing through objects, Charlie's abilitie was indistructablility, Carlisle's abilitie was super speed, Aro's abilitie was x-ray vision and Marcus' abilitie was flexibility. They all banded together to form the Justice Squad. It wasn't easy for them to balance high school life and super hero life, but they were able to, except for one day...

One day a villain named Shadow Man came back to fight the heroes of Stonehaven. They already fought him once before in school, and on the battle field as super heroes. They all treat him like trash at school, because for one he's a villain and he looks like a nerd. But, on that day the heroes met their match. When Shadown Man left, he left for one reason; to improve his powers.

Shadow Man came back to Stonehaven with his new strongly developed powers. To defeat the Justice Squad he had to use his new power, the power to shape shift. First he took out Aro, because he was the weakest link, with x-ray vision. And once he took over the headquarters, everything started to go downhill.

The only ones that were left in the end were Carlisle, Charlie, and Caius. Their computer whiz friend, Billy knew just how to get rid of Shadow Man and his minions. Billy was going to trap the Shadow Man in another dimesion, where he can't do any harm.

The three heroes fought until it was only one left standing; Charlie. Charlie was starting to get weak, even with his healing powers. It takes time for Charlie to heal and other than that he was pretty much help less without his team.

_**Meanwhile at the Justice Squad headquarters...**_

"Calling the super girls" Billy said to his computer.

The Super Girs' computer answered, but it was a bad signal.

BOOOMMMM!, there was a loud noise in Wedgehaven, where the Super Girls live.

"Billy, whats happening?" Esme asked, worriedly.

"We're under attack by Shadow Man" Billy answered, as he quickly typed on his laptop.

"We are under attack by his minions" Esme interjected, doing her best to fight them off.

"Well, I have a plan on how to trap Shadow Man in another dimension! All I need you to do is join forces with Charlie and lure Shadow Man to the desert, not to far from us" Billy explained, bringing up the location on his computer.

"Okay, I will get my team on it" Esme agreed.

The girls came over to help and then the Shadow Man was lured to the desert. Billy took out a device that was opening a portal to another dimension. The portal sucked in Shadow Man and all his minions in, or so they think. Later everyone on the Justice Squad team were cured, of their injuries. Then all the teens went to school together, and grew up, and eventually had kids.

**Caius and Jane**

*Children: Rosalie and Jasper

**Charlie and Renee**

*Child: Bella

**Carlisle and Esme**

*Child: Edward

**Aro and Leah**

*Child: Emmett

**Marcus and Cynthia**

*Child:Alice

**Parents Powers**

**-Caius:**Dematerialization or the Ability to Pass Through Objects.

**-Jane: **Telekinesis or the Ability to Move Objects with her Mind.

**-Charlie: **Indestructable and Self Healing

**-Renee: **Fly

**-Carlisle: **Super Speed

**-Esme:** Night Vision

**-Aro: **X-ray Vision

**-Leah:** Super Strong

**-Marcus: **Flexability

**-Cynthia:** Control water

The heroes are sure that the Shadow Man is trapped in the Shadow dimension temorarily, but what they don't know is the dimension Billy sent him to was the wrong dimension. Now he's improving his powers in the Alternate Dimension. 


	2. Discovery

**22 Years Later**

**Location: Stone Desert**

In the place where the Shadow Man was banished; one of his minions managed to break out of the Alternate Dimension and find out how to release his master. He went to the Justice Squad's old secret hide out, which is the basement of Billy's house. He phased in and looked for the device Billy used to trap the Shadow Man. Luckly Billy wasn't there, but when he got the device, an alarm went off. He ran as fast as he could, but what he didn't expect was Billy's son Jacob at the house. Now Jacob is a hell of a smart teen, and he threw smoke bombs and traps at the minion, but the minion still got away.

"Damnit" Jacob yelled, picking up his cell to call his dad.

Jacob didn't know what to do. He quickly told his dad everything that happened. Billy directed his son to call the Justice Squad. Jacob did as his father told him, but the Justice Squad felt they were too old for another round, and they didn't know that their powers were passed down.

**Bella (18yrs)  
><strong>**Location: Stonehaven High School**

I was starting my first day of highschool as a senior, but I was so, fuckin' scared. I was hoping to see Jacob this year, but I guess not. Jacob was my best friend, and I knew him since we were freshmens.

I never understood how I got on the field, but I was apart of the track team, all thanks to my dad. After stretching I began jogging at a slow pace. Once I saw a hurdle in the distance, I knew I had to pick up my pace. Once the hurdle got into jumping distance, I leaped over it. But, I realized something. My feet never made it back onto the ground. I realized I was flying. I was flying! I started to kick my legs and wave my arms because I didn't know how to get back on the ground. I really wanted to scream, but I didn't because that would draw attention towards me. I realized I was heading back towards the ground, but with my luck I landed in a pile of rose bushes.

I didn't want to move because the thorns would stick me, but I had to. I found myself bleeding on my head, arms, and legs. I started to limp back to the girls locker room unnoticed. When I walked in I saw Jenna in the locker room, getting dressed. I tried to get to the mirror without Jan noticing, but she noticed me.

"Hey Bella, how are- Oh My Gosh, what the hell happened to you?" Jen screeched, staring at the scraps on my face.

"Well, I had a little accident." I answered, barely audible for her to hear.

"A little accident?" she yelled, eyeing the cuts on my face.

"Did a boy do this to you" Jen continued, looking at my arms and legs.

"No! Just ignore my cuts!" I asserted, before I felt something changing on my body.

I ran quickly to the mirror not noticing Jen following me. Once she ran in front of me, I knew something was wrong. She started to say something, but abruptly stopped and stared at my face. I pushed her out the way and went right to the mirror, and I saw my face healing rapidly and the pain was going away. Jen stood there frozen.

"Have a nice day Jen!" I shouted, running out of the girls' locker room.  
>I really need to get home! This day just can't get any worse!<p>

_**Edward (18yrs)**_

My day was normal, and I couldn't wait to talk to Tanya. I feel like this is going to be our best and last year together. I began walking over to Tanya and noticed a nervous look on her face.  
>"Do you wanna take a drive after school?" I asked, taking her books she handed me.<br>"Yeah...sure." she sighed, taking the keys out of my hand.

As we started walking towards the parking lot, I noticed her face growing more nervous.  
>"Edward, I have to tell you something." she whispered, staring at the ground.<br>"Why do I get the feeling I know what you're going to tell me?" I asked, following her towards my car.

I waited and waited to hear what she had to tell me, but she never said it. I continued to wait as we watched the cars leave the school.

"I want to break up with you".  
>I dropped her books and looked up to glare at her.<br>"You want to break up with me!" I shouted, angrily.  
>"I didn't say that!" she remarked, grabbing her books off of the ground.<br>"Yes you did" I started, "I heard you!"

"You're a freak!" She yelled while running away.

Everyone started staring at me, weird. I snapped out of my gaze when I noticed my car pulling out of the parking lot. I realized no one was staring at me now. I saw Tanya drive pass me in MY CAR! I started running after my car to get it. I watched Tanya look out the window and press down harder onto the gas pedal. I realized she was driving over 100 miles per hour and I was VERY close to the car. I looked down at my legs and saw that they were moving rapidly in a blurry fashion. I stopped, started to take deep breaths and ran home. I needed to know what was wrong with me. I didn't care about my car anymore. Something is wrong with me, and I think my parents are the only ones with answers.

_**Emmett (18yrs)**_

I was sitting in my car, listening to music and letting it warm up, when I saw Edward running super fast after his car.  
>"Damn!" I shouted, hopping out of my car.<p>

I walked towards where he started to run. I wiped my eyes to assure myself that I wasn't seeing things. When I looked up, I saw no car and no Edward. Was I seeing things. I covered my forehead with my hand as I thought about what was going on with my vision. After wiping my eyes once more I began walking back towards my car.

I didn't know if I was seeing things again because I saw my car slowly backing out of the parking spot I had occupied. Whoever was driving my car, was driving slow. I squinted my eyes and saw through my car to see the school prankster, or in other words my football teammate, who loves pulling pranks. He must wanted me to think someone was stealing my car. Something is definitely wrong with my eyes, because I saw through the matter of my my car. How can I possibly see through my car?

Since I wasn't far from my car I began running towards it. When I got close enough to it, my first instinct told me to grab the bumper. I thought the car was going to drag me along with it, but it didn't. The tires were moving, but it wasn't going anywere. The prankster pressed down on the pedal harder, but the car wouldn't move. I watched the tires stop moving and the prankster hop out and run away.

I stared down at my hands and realized something is wrong with my body.  
>"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I asked myself, while stumbling towards the driver's seat.<p>

I buckled my seat belt, wiped my eyes and cracked my knuckles before heading home for some well-deserved answers.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Discovery Part: 2

_**Chapter 3**_

**Rosalie (18yrs)**

**Location: Stonehaven High**

I thought my first day as a senior was going to go great, until I saw Royce making out with Tanya. I ran over to Royce by his locker and stood beside them until they noticed me.

"Get off my boyfriend, bitch" I screamed, pulling her off.

"Bye Royce" Tanya remarked, winking at him.

"Royce, how could you cheat on me with that tramp" I asked, glaring daggers into his eyes.

"Baby let me explain-" Royce started to say, before my hand flew across his cheek.

"No I am so fucking tired of the same old routine! This is the third time you made out with some other slut!" I shouted, rolling my eyes at the staring bystanders.

I became even more furious when Royce opened his locker to drown out my yelling.

"I can't believe you just-" I started, swooshing my hands.

I jumped in fright as I watched Royce's locker smack Royce across the hallway.

"Oh shit!" Royce screamed, trying to prevent himself from falling into the trashcan.

I looked and knew there was nothing I could do. By the time I got to him he would have already fell.  
>"Rose!" Royce shouted, startling me, causing my hands to jerk in fear.<p>

When I looked up to see if Royce fell into the trashcan I noticed everything and everyone frozen. I noticed Royce was frozen in the air since he didn't fully make it into the trashcan. I looked out the big window across the hall and saw movement outside. I saw Kimberly and Jenna frozen in the middle of a conversation, Briana and Ashton were stuck in the middle of a kiss, and the school's nerd was stuck reaching out into the air to grab the papers that Orlando and Collin smacked out of his hands.

Did I really do that? Did I really push Royce's locker to smack him? Did I freeze all of these people? Did I freeze all of these objects?

"What am I?" I whispered, backing away from the frozen students.

I started running down the hallway and I didn't look back. All I know is I need to find my brother and get out of here. 

**Jasper (18yrs)**

Football practice was the usual. I did the ordinary. I ran around the field as our daily workout routine and I kicked the ball a few times. I worked up a sweat and followed my teammates into the locker room to shower and dress.

I hated showering in front of everyone, but I was use to it. This was my third year on the football team, so now I just overlook it and shower. I never talked to anyone while showering, because I always thought that was just so weird. I was the last one to leave the shower and when I opened my locker to get my clothes...I realized they were gone.

I tightened the towel around my waist as I continued searching for my clothes. I saw the school prankster run into the boys' locker room and snatch my towel off, leaving me completely naked.

I heard talking in the hallway and watched the locker room door open. The team captain Jeff and the co-captain Tom came walking in the locker room and walked pass me as if they didn't see me. They walked pass me as if I wasn't even there. I walked towards the mirror and looked at my reflection. The only thing about me looking in the mirror was that...I didn't see myself. I saw the lockers behind me. Am I invisible?

I backed up in fear and fell through the wall and into the hallway. Unfortunately, I wasn't invisible anymore and I was naked in the school hallway, but for some strange reason no one was moving. I stared at the wall before walking back into it. I bumped my head on it and fell back. I tried again and ended up going through the wall. I noticed now that my clothes were on the bench. I needed to hurry up and get out of here. I quickly threw on my clothes and left.

While walking down the hall, looking for Rose, I spotted her staring down at her hands. The people around her were frozen solid, as if time stood still. I saw Royce frozen, about to fall into the trashcan.  
>"Something is wrong with me!" Rose bellowed, looking into my eyes, worriedly.<p>

"Not it's not!" I assured, "We need to get home! I bet mom and dad have answers!"

"Okay, but I can't leave them like this!" Rose yelled, looking outside to see students about to come in the school.  
>"You're right! Someone might see them!" I asserted, turning her to face me.<p>

"What did you do to cause them to freeze?" I asked, nervously, as the students came closer.

I began to hear them get closer and closer.

"I don't know! I panicked when Royce was about to fall into the trashcan!"  
>"So...jump!" I asserted, watching her jump back.<p>

I looked at the students and noticed no change. I heard footsteps, laughter, and talking coming closer and closer.

"Rose, what did you do?" I shrieked, pacing circles around her.

"I don't know!" she shouted, jerking her hands to the side.

I heard a thump as Royce fell into the trashcan. I heard Kimberly and Jenna continue their conversation. I saw Briana and Ashton break off their kiss and I saw the school nerd's papers fall and hit the ground. The other students walked into the hallway and I quickly grabbed Rose's arm before pulling her out of the school and across the football field.

**Alice (18yrs)**

Throughout the entire day I couldn't take my mind off of the daydream I had on my way to school. I saw Rosalie Hale arguing with her boyfriend about him cheating and then all of a sudden she did something with her hands and the locker smacked him and he went flying across the hallway. The daydream was amusing because Royce King got everything he deserved, but it was weird. Why am I dreaming about Rosalie and Royce?

"It's just a daydream Alice." Margaret assured, patting my shoulder.  
>"I know, but it was weird. How am I daydreaming about their relationship?" I wondered, before hearing arguing coming from the next hallway.<p>

I jogged towards the next hallway and saw Rosalie and Royce arguing about him cheating. No! No! This cannot be happening! I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw her hands do something and the locker smack him! I watched Royce go flying across the hallway before I retreated towards football field.

It's like deja-vu. Everything I saw in my daydream happened! Maybe it wasn't a daydream! Maybe I'm seeing the future...no I can't be! That stuff doesn't exist. I don't believe in any of that. Everything that happened just now happened exactly in my daydream. Maybe if I ignore it...it won't happen again.

I went out to the football field and saw only a few students on it. Jeff and Tom were tossing a football back and forth and Jasper was pulling his sister across the field to the parking lot. Jeff went back far and threw the football. It was going straight for Jasper and Rosalie.  
>"Lookout!" I shouted, causing Rosalie to turn around and jump.<p>

Both Jeff and Tom were frozen solid. I didn't understand what was going on. The football was still moving in the air. I reached my arm up and realized it extended further than I thought it would. I ended up catching the ball, but I caught it in a weird way. I pulled the ball back towards me and noticed the shocked faces Jasper and Rosalie gave me. It wasn't judgemental faces, but it was understanding. Rosalie closed her eyes and jerked her hands, causing Jeff and Tom to move again.  
>"See you around!" Jasper exclaimed, pulling Rosalie along.<p>

I need to get out of here! Something isn't right with me! I saw the future and now my arm is extending further than ever. This is not right! This is not normal!


	4. The Explanation

_**Chapter 4**_

**Bella:**

Yesterday was terrifying. I mean, I flew in the air and then fell in a bunch of thorn bushes! My body healed itself in under five minutes! After that I couldn't wait to get home! I couldn't be in this school another second knowing that could happen again.

When I woke up this morning, I walked down the stairs quietly, and heard my dad talking to Billy. At first, I thought it was just a normal conversation between the two, but as it turned out, it wasn't. They said something about somthing coming out of the shadows or something.

"What was that about?" I wondered, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, its just that Billy's electricity went out." He replied, handing up the house phone.

"Are you sure? To me it sounded like you said something about the shadows." I remarked, grabbing the box of cereal.

"No I didn't!" my dad avowed, trying to convince me I didn't hear what he said on the phone.

"Dad, I'm not stupid!" I exclaimed, pouring cereal into a bowl.

He stared into my eyes realizing I wasn't giving up on this conversation.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He said, waiting for me to finish making my cereal.

He began telling me a story about how he got powers in high school. Then he proceeded to tell me about the Shadow Man and how he, mom, and their friends beat the Shadow Man. Soon he added in about how him and mom fell in love, but I couldn't even pay attention to any of that. I was still confused about him and mom having _powers!_ Could this be hereditary?

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, watching me set my empty bowl of cereal down onto the coffee table.

"What's happening to me?" I proclaimed, after telling him about my eventful day yesterday.

I watched my dad get up and grab the house phone.  
>"I'm going to make a few calls. Go upstairs and get dressed. You're not going to school today." He asserted, leaving the room.<p>

**Two hours later...**

I came downstairs after hearing loud chatter from the living room. I didn't understand why all of these people came over to my house. I even saw Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Jacob, who attended school with me. I continued wondering why they were here as my parents came downstairs. I watched him walk around the room and greet the teens and their parents.

"Why are all these people here?" I whispered, taking a seat beside him.

"The time is right for you all to know the truth." He answered, walking to take a stand beside the other parents.

That answer didn't help one bit. What was he talking about? 'The time is right for you all to know the truth!' What truth could he be talking about? I heard him tell the adults that Jacob and I already know the truth, but the others should know. So, now I'm guessing the truth has something to do with what he told me this morning. Could they possibly have powers too? Are their parents the people my dad fought with back then? I watched my dad and the rest of the adults go into the kitchen to cook lunch, while leaving us in the living room to talk.

"Hi! You're Bella right?" Alice asked, approaching me.

"Yeah, hi." I replied, timidly.

"Sooo, does anyone know why we are here?" Rosalie asked, looking around at each of us.

"I don't know." I sighed, completely oblivious that it may have something to do with powers.

"We're at this damn house for no reason, when I could be trying to get my damn car back from that bitch Tanya." Edward yelled, causing Rosalie to quickly look at him.

"Calm down, Edward! As much as I would really like you to beat the crap out of Tanya, you can't." Rosalie asserted, as I stared attractively into Edward's eyes.

Soon our parents came back into the room and sat down beside each of us. "Has anything weird happened to any of you lately?" Carlisle asked, looking at each of us, separately.

OMG! Did my dad tell him what I said? How could he tell him about my freakish behaviour yesterday? That was suppose to be between me and him!

"Don't be afraid. Be truthful." Esme encouraged, resting her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Yes!" we all answered, in unison.

We all took turns telling them about what happened to us at school yesterday. I couldn't believe some of these stories, I mean Rosalie can freeze time and can move objects with her hands. Then Emmett told us about his super strength and x-ray vision and I thought that was a hell of a power. When everybody was done, it was my turn to tell my story. After I told my story the adults went back in the kitchen to finish talking and cooking.

"Can you really turn invisible?" I wondered, as he turned invisible for proof.

"Yeah." he answered, before reappearing.

"Can I see your power?" I asked, approaching Rosalie.

Rosalie took a deep breath, pulled her hand out and caused the pillow to uncontrollably fly and hit the vase. Rose's eyes went big as the vase headed for the ground. She jerked her hands in fear of it breaking and the vase froze in the air.

"Now, that's cool!" I exclaimed, grabbing the vase.

After grabbing the vase I set it down in its spot.

I looked over at Alice and saw her staring at Jasper. Jasper was currently trying to stick his hand through the coffee table.

"Alice, can you show me your powers?" I asked, excitedly.

"I can't see the future when I want to, but I can do my other power!" she exclaimed, extending her arm to tap Jasper on the back.

Jasper jumped in fright and caused him to fall through the table and onto the floor. I heard a loud outburst of laughter and noticed Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward cracking up.

"Can you show me yours?" I wondered, taking a seat beside Edward.

I waited patiently for Edward to show me his powers. I watched Alice help Jasper with coming back through the table and thought it was funny every time he bumped into the table.

"You're thinking about how funny it is that Jasper can't make it back through the table again." Edward mentioned, as my eyes grew in surprise.

"What about your super speed?" I questioned, impatiently, bouncing in my seat.

In a blink of an eye, Edward ran up the stairs and back. He continued to run circles around me, but suddenly ran into the wall. He fell back onto his butt and caused everyone to laugh.

"Emmett, your powers seem interesting! Show us!" Jacob pushed on, taking a seat on the couch.

Emmett stared at Rosalie, and by stare I mean he stared hard. I wondered what he was doing. Rosalie stood up and watched him, intriguely. Jasper was the first one who realized what Emmett was doing. He quickly hopped up and stood in front of Rosalie. Emmett almost immediately turned away.

"Don't do that again!" Jasper growled, as him and Rose took a seat on the couch.

"What about your strength?" Alice asked, excitedly.

"Okay, what do you want me to pick up?" Emmett asked, pacing back and forth in front of us.

"The couch with all of us on it." Jacob answered, excitedly.

"Really? Okay." Emmett sighed, stooping down in front of the couch.

Emmett gripped the bottom of the couch before taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and lifted it up in the air. I felt my feet that was once touching the ground, dangle in the air. I watched Rosalie bite down onto her bottom lip, as she looked at Emmett seductively. I felt the ground once again under my feet and I knew Emmett must have sat us back down.

Our parents once again came back out and took seats around the living room.

"Billy called, Shadow Man is arising, and we need a team.!" Aro proclaimed, pacing back and forth, while staring at the six of us.  
>"Aren't you all kind of old to still be fighting?" Alice wondered, tilting her head to the side.<p>

"That's what we need you guys to take on our tradition." Jane replied, rubbing Rosalie's back.

I felt my mouth drop and looked around to see theirs drop as well.

"I'm in!" I heard Jacob shout, while throwing his hand in the middle.

"I guess I can do it too." Rose whispered, placing her hand on top of Jacob's.

"Since Rose is doing it, I have to do it. Who's going to protect her from the big bad guys?" Jasper joked, throwing his hand on top of Rose's.

"Who's going to look out for you? If I want Rose to be okay, I have to join because I can't put her entire safety in your hands!" Emmett laughed, throwing his hand in.

"Do we get cute outfits?" Alice asked, clapping her hands.  
>"Sweetheart, you really don't need outfits to fight crime, but you can make some type of mask." Cynthia guaranteed, rubbing her daughter's back.<br>"Oh, then I'm definitley in.!" Alice chirped, throwing her hand in.

"Sure...I guess." Edward whispered, placing his hand in, hesitantly.

"Are powers aren't right? You all had your powers for years and you barely could fight Shadow Man, how do you think we will?" I asked, causing everyone to pull their hand out.  
>"She's right!" Rose agreed, crossing her arms.<br>"We'll teach you everything we know! We have time before Shadow Man fully escapes from the Shadow Dimension." Marcus stated, causing them to put their hands back.

"Come on Bella! I'll keep you safe!" Edward assured, winking at me.

I looked into Edward's eyes and knew I could trust him. How could someone not trust him? I closed my eyes before placing my hand on the top.

"Ahh, it's great to get the team back together!" my dad proclaimed, pecking my forehead, before we headed into the dining room to eat lunch.


	5. Red as a Rose

_**Chapter 5**_

**Jasper:**

Over the last few days, we've been busy training. We missed school, but we're going to be able to make everything up, especially since it's our senior year.

"Rosalie, lift that apple." our mom directed, setting a red apple down onto the coffee table.

Rosalie extends her hand and squints her eyes. She flicks her wrist to the left, trying to move the apple, but the apple does not move. She flicks her wrist to the right, but it still doesn't work.

"Focus." mom said, assertively, angleing Rose's hand correctly.

"I'm trying!" Rose exclaimed, flicking her wrist, causing the apple to fly.

The apple flew towards me, but I got so scared that it went right through me. "See, all you have to do is concentrate" Mom said to Rose, with the sound of excitement in her voice.

I was happy to see that Rose was actually starting to get the hang of her powers. After a while of practicing, and with mom as her coach, she started to do a shaky, but suttle levetation of the apple, for about five seconds. She was not proud of herself and thought that she failed, but I thought; for about five hundred times of practicing, and not making the apple fly across the room, that was excellent.

"Jasper, come on! You're going to work with me on your passing through objects, while Rose works with your mother on her telekinesis." Dad said, pulling me to the other side of the living room.

I heard a loud crash and looked up to see a circular hole in the living room window.  
>"Mom, I am so sorry!" Rose bellowed, running towards the window.<p>

"That's alright, Caius!" mom shouted, awaiting for his attention, "we need to find somewhere else to train them! They're going to destroy my house!"  
>"Okay, I'll call Carlisle!"<p>

Dad walked into another room while calling Carlisle. Mom went outside to retrieve the apple that Rosalie flew through the window.  
>"Okay, Billy got the headquarters back in action. Tomorrow we're going to train all of you at the headquarters, okay?" Dad informed, awaiting for our agreeance.<p>

"Okay." Rose and I said in unison.

**The Next Day...**

My parents woke me up early at around six'o'clock. I was so mad because I am not a morning person and I'm also not use to waking up at this time of morning.

We pulled in front of a house in a suburban neighborhood. I thought, is this supposed to be a joke, because this is just a normal house. Then we went inside the house.

Inside, it looked like a normal house, until Billy showed us to the fireplace in the living room. It looked like a normal fireplace, but then Billy pushed a certain brick on the wall, and it opened up a elevator in the fireplace. I looked at everyone to see their expressions and I noticed Jacob smiling at Bella. We all went inside the elevator and went down.

When we got off the elevator, we saw the whole headquarters. I was impressed because I thought it was going to be all these old computers and technology thats not up-to-date. It was all these updated technology that us teens are into. Alice was moving so fast to look at everything. I swear she was going faster than Edward. Everyone looked excited and into everything, but Rose. She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Whats wrong Rose?" I asked, approaching her, as everyone continued looking around at the technology.

"Its just that I don't want to be apart of this" she murmured, jerking her hands, causing everyone around her to freeze.

I saw all of the adults and Jacob frozen, but none of us were. Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, and I were still moving.

"That is so irritating!" Rose bellowed, resting her hand onto her forehead.

"Unfreeze them." Alice spoke up, waving her hand in her father's face.

Rose closed her eyes and jerked her hands causing everyone to move again.

"You have to learn how to not speak with body movement." I mentioned, throwing my arms around her shoulder.

"I don't want this Jasper! I want out! I just want these stupid powers to go away!" Rose screamed, flicking both her hands causing the technology on the left side of the headquarters to fly towards the right.

"Oh my-...I am soooo sorry Billy. I didn't mean to!" Rose exclaimed, tucking her hands into her pocket.

"Come on Rosalie." Mom whispered, grabbing her wrist.

"Mom, I really am sor-" Rose started, before our mother cut her off.

"It's okay Rose, you're not in trouble." Mom stated, leading her up the stairs.

I looked around and got curious, then I touched a button that was the color blue. When I touched it, the button started blinking and the whole place started to shake. The screen across the room was counting down, while saying count down to self-destruct. Jacob quickly came over to a computer by me and typed some computer codes really fast, then the button stopped blinking and the computer stopped counting down.

I felt so embarrassed. Why do they even have a self destruct button anyway? While everybody was looking at me, I decided to go upstairs and check on my sister.

When I went upstairs, Rose was in the kitchen, crying, and talking to mom. I thought that maybe this was meant to be a private conversation, but I eavesdropped anyway.

"I don't want to be a superhero and I don't want these stupid powers, I just want to be normal!" Rose bellowed, crying into our mother's shoulder.

"Rose, think about the greater good." Our mother sighed, pushing Rose's blond hair behind her ear.

"The greater good? Mom, I'm a freak! We're all freaks!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

I leaned against the wall, as I continued to listen. I felt myself phase through and fall onto the floor. When I looked up I saw both of them staring at me.

"So, you're going to just give up" I asked approaching my sister.

"Jasper its jus-"

"Look the only reason I wanted to be here was because of you" I yelled, getting into her face.

"But if you're going to quit now, I will to".

"No, don't quit because of me!" Rose shouted, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Rose, once we get rid of Shadow Man we can stop all of this. Just stick with us. We're all a team now!" I encouraged, as she thought to herself quietly.

"What if something happens to one of us...What if something happens to you?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"Regardless, of if you're quitting or not, I'm going to be apart of the team. Nothing will happen to you! I'm sure of it! You will always have me looking out for you...and I believe Emmett too." I added, watching a smile stretch across her face.

"Okay, I'll do it! But, once one of us gets seriously injured, NO MORE!" Rose asserted, turning towards our mother.

"Good, now lets go back and see if we can help Billy out the best way possible..." mom said, throwing her arms around my shoulders.


	6. Level 1

**Chapter 6**

**Emmett**

As I swept up some of the rubble from the incident, I noticed Rose, Jasper, and Jane coming back downstairs.

"Billy, Rose has something to say." Jane called out, as her and Rose approached him.

"I am sincerely sorry. I really didn't mean to destroy the headquarters." Rose said, before Billy pulled her into a hug.

"That's why we're here to help. We're going to help you control your powers. When we're done with all of you, you will be able to turn them on and off at your own free will." Billy explained, handing Rosalie some white gloves.

"Now, lets get to cleaning!" he exclaimed, walking towards Charlie.

I looked around at the damage Rosalie did. Rosalie did all of this destruction by flicking her wrist! The headquarters is completely wrecked. In order to get as much as clean as possible we split up into pairs. I looked over and saw Alice and Jasper paired together as well as Edward and Bella. Jacob was working alone as well as Rosalie. I headed towards her, and watched her clean up three computers that were shattered by the impact of it hitting the ground.

"Hey Rosalie" I said, making my presence known.

"Hi Emmett" Rose replied, looking up at me with a smile.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her, watching her quickly turn around and tilt her head.

"Of course!" exclaimed Rose, handing me the broom.

I never really noticed how gorgeous Rosalie looked. She was deeply sincere. I thought she was a simple, stuck up bitch. Every once in awhile she would look over at me and smile. I never noticed how beautiful she was. Anytime I am around her, I just want to talk to her. Is she still dating Royce?

After two hours, each of us flopped down onto the couch, completely exhausted. I expected the headquarters to be fully cleaned by this time, but we weren't even half way finished. Our parents came downstairs with multiple boxes of pizza. When we finished eating they made us get back to cleaning as they went back upstairs.

"Sorry guys." Rose murmured, tying the trash bag.

We got back to cleaning, but were moving slower than we were before.

"Okay, I'm going to try something new!" Edward proclaimed, running in place.

I saw a quick flash as he ran around the headquarters. After ten minutes, Edward ran to the couch and flopped back down.

"Hold up! Why didn't you do that like two hours ago?" Alice shrieked, crossing her arms.  
>"Sorry, I didn't even think of it." Edward admitted, as Alice attempted to fix her hair.<p>

The headquarters almost looked like it did earlier. I looked towards Edward and saw Bella sitting mighty close to him. The way he looked at her was the same way I looked at Rose. He definitely likes her.

I looked towards the main computer and saw Jacob leaning against the desk. He looked completely bummed out, but I didn't know what for. I decided to go see what was wrong with him.

"What's up Jacob?"  
>"Nothing much." he answered, stuffing his hands in his back pocket.<p>

"What's with the long face?" I wondered, leaning beside him.

"My father and I worked extremely hard on acquiring all of the information that was on these computers" Jacob growled, slamming his fist down onto the table.

"Don't worry yourself Jake. Its probably on the main computer" Alice spoke up, approaching him.

I followed Jacob's eyes and noticed them land on Bella. Oh great! Jacob's looking at Bella the exact same way Edward does and the way I look at Rose.

"You like Bella..." I sighed, rubbing my hand down my face.

"Huh? What? No! We're just friends." Jacob replied, quickly shrugging it off..

I laughed to myself before walking away. I heard the elevator doors open and watched our parents come up. Billy stood at the top of the three stairs.

"I have great news! The main computer still works! So, now I want everyone to follow me...I have to show you something." Billy announced, leading the way.

Five minutes later, we arrived at a big, metal door. A mini computer screen was hooked against the wall. He typed in a code and the door opened very slowly.

"Step inside." Billy directed, leading us.

Behind the door was a large room that was all metal.

"This room is for training only. In the control room there is a button that will turn the room into a hologram of anything for training purposes. It will also create obstacles for you all to defeat as a team and while you're defeating them your powers will be developing." Billy explained, pointing up to a window that on the other side was the control room.

"There are ten levels for each of you all to pass together. Each level will be a different obstacle for you all to overcome as a team. Once you all pass each level, you will be ready to fight the Shadow Man." Billy continued, as I heard the metal door slam close.

"Today you will begin your first training session. You will split up into two teams. One being a good team and the other a bad team." Charlie started to explain, before Alice raised her hand, excitedly.

"Can I please please please please please be on the good team?" Alice screamed, jumping up and down.

"We already have the teams. Emmett, Bella, and Jasper are the good team and Rose, Edward and Alice are the bad team." Charlie said, after Billy handed him a clipboard.

"So take your places and let the games begin!" Aro announced, exiting the training room with the other adults.

Five minutes after the adults left we heard a loud buzzing noise.

"What do we do?" Alice shouted, looking around the room.

"You fight." Carlisle said, over the loud speaker.

"Each other?" Bella asked, looking at each one of our faces.

"Yes." Caius answered.

"There's a button on the far right side of the room. The bad team needs to try and press that button, while the good team protects the button at all costs." Jane explained, as I turned to smile at Bella and Jasper.

"Oh Rosalie, no freezing." Cynthia added, as I watched Rose's smile disappear.

"Well, that's not fair!" Alice bellowed, crossing her arms.

"The games started three minutes ago." Marcus announced, as I turned to face my teammates.

"Oh, we already won this-" I started, before Alice stretched and flipped.

Her short legs extended further as she flipped towards the button. I saw  
>Alice came out of nowhere jumping and then tackled me. She may seem like a small girl but she can sure move. I looked up to see Bella fly into the air to intersect her. Alice quickly unwounded and fell to the ground.<p>

I looked around for Edward and saw him zooming around the room. I couldn't find Jasper anywhere. Before I knew it I saw Edward fly back after hitting something. That something turned out to be Jasper. Edward flew back and hit me, causing me to fall over. I picked Edward up with one hand and put him to the side.

I didn't realize how hard I threw Edward. Rose took a stand in front of me and used her hand to stop Edward from falling towards the wall. Rosalie used her other hand to stand me up, before pushing me back into the wall. Rosalie smiled at me before lowering her hand. I felt myself fall quickly towards the ground.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play?" I asked, standing up.

I saw Alice standing in her current position before her head whipped to Edward.

"Edward, Jasper's behind you!" Alice warned, stretching towards the button.

I ran towards Alice, but felt myself being picked up. I looked up to see Bella holding me. She dropped me by Alice, and I used my weight to pick Alice up. I looked around to see Rosalie busy holding Jasper against the wall, I saw Bella scoping around the area and I couldn't find Edward. I felt myself loosing breath as I realized Edward was running circles around me. I released Alice after feeling light headed, and felt myself fall down to the ground. Bella flew down and picked Edward up. When she flew back into the air all you saw was Edward's legs moving at a fast pace.

Rosalie continued to hold Jasper against the wall and he continued to fight it.

"Rosalie, hold Emmett too!" Alice screamed, making her way towards the button.  
>"I'll try! It's hard for me to hold more than one person!" Rose exclaimed, as I felt myself being picked up and pushed into the wall.<p>

I looked beside me at Jasper and saw him struggling against the force that was holding him. I decided to do the same. I saw Rose starting to sweat as she continued to use her strength.

"Hurry Alice! I can't hold them for long!" Rose hollered, as her face turned red.

I watched Alice flip towards the button and smack it. The buzzing sound came back before a voice came over the speaker.

"Good job villians!" Billy congratulated, as Rose released us.

I saw her inhaling a sharp breath and releasing a sharp breath. She wiped the sweat from her forehead before resting her body against the wall. I went over to her and leaned beside her against the wall.

I watched the door to the training room open and in step our parents.

"You all did great, especially since this was your first time!" Cynthia proclaimed, clapping her hands.

"But, you all have to remember this isn't fun and games, this is serious!" Marcus responded, crossing his arms.

"Tomorrow, after school, you all are moving onto level 2." Billy informed us, leading the way out of the control room.

"We did level 1?" Alice asked, completely confused.

"Yes, level 1 was each other. You fought each other." Aro explained, as I heard the training room door slam close.

"Then what's level 2?" Rose asked, kindly, brushing her hair back with her hand.

"Holograms…You'll be fighting against holograms." Jacob stated, making his presence known.

Oh, great!


	7. Level 2

-1**Chapter 7**

**Third Person POV:**

Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Bella all met up in front of school exactly thirty minutes before school started.

"So, this is the first day we're going back to school after discovering our powers." Bella whispered, as they all formed a small circle.

"What if we accidentally use our powers?" Alice asked, as students began arriving at the school.

"Then we must find each other as soon as possible. Now, good luck!" Edward proclaimed, jogging off after spotting Tanya.

Edward ran towards Tanya, who just parked his car, at normal speed. He quickly opened the door and pulled her out.

"You stole my car!" Edward shouted, receiving weird glances from passing by students.

"You yelled at me! Embarrassed me! You deserved it! Besides, I didn't steal your car, I just borrowed it." Tanya exclaimed, trying to make her way pass Edward.

"I'm not done with you!' Edward asserted, grabbing onto Tanya's arm.

"Edward, let me go!" Tanya bellowed, trying to get loud on purpose.

"Edward, let her go. She isn't worth it." Bella whispered, placing her hand onto Edward's shoulder.

"Oh, so you and Bella now, Edward. You want a pathetic, envious, poor, fashion-less low self esteem reject! Fine, if that's what you want in a girl she's the perfect match for you." Tanya growled, before storming off.

"Ignore her." Edward commented, pulling Bella towards the entrance of the school.

After everyone separated to head their separate ways, they acted as if they didn't know each other. When lunch rolled around they sat with their groups of friends and didn't bother looking each other's way. The day finally felt normal and they thought nothing could go wrong. Soon, the school's nerd Bryan walked out of the cafeteria line with a tray full of food. As Bryan made his way pass each table, the school bully, Orlando, dropped a banana peel, causing Bryan to slip and slide on it.

Rosalie wasn't the mean girl everyone portrayed her as. She gathered enough strength and energy to freeze everyone in the cafeteria, including her teammates. Her powers were definitely progressing because she never froze her teammates. Rosalie stood up from her seat, quickly ran towards Bryan, pulled him to the side, and then ran back to her seat. She inhaled a sharp breath before playing time once again. The food fell onto the floor, and Bryan stood unharmed and completely clean.

Everyone in school noticed how the food missed Bryan, and Rose began getting the glances from Edward, Emmett, Alice, Bella, and Jasper. When lunch ended, Rose stayed behind knowing they wanted to talk to her.

"Have you lost your mind?" Jasper exclaimed, taking a seat beside her.

"He doesn't deserve that. I was just trying to do the right thing! Isn't that why we are being taught how to use and control our powers, so we could do the right thing!" Rose yelled, as the janitor quickly looked up.

Rosalie inhaled a sharp breath and froze the janitor.

"What if someone walks into the cafeteria and finds him frozen?" Bella asked, waving her hand in front of the janitor's face.

"Then they'll either discover he's frozen or if I make it in time, I'll unfreeze him." Rose responded, throwing the rest of her lunch away.

"Let's just forget about this. I have track tryouts after school and I was hoping you all would stay and support me, then maybe we can go grab some ice cream before our next simulation." Edward said, as they headed out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, we don't mind staying." Bella replied, before separating and going their separate ways.

By the time track tryouts rolled around, Edward felt he was ready. He knew he was ready. He just had to run once and he could guarantee the coach would put him on the team. Edward took a stand along with other students trying out on the track field. He glanced up to see his friends cheering on the bleachers for him. He saw Bella talking to the coach and before he knew it, he heard the coach's whistle blow. He inhaled a sharp breath before running. He wasn't running his normal speed, but he wasn't running fast enough for people to notice he had powers.

Once Edward made it to the finish line, the coach began cheering.

"Edward, I've never let anyone join the team after the first tryouts, but we have to have you!" The coach exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

Bella glared at Edward with her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes at him as he ran into the boy's locker room. They waited in the parking lot for Edward to join them and once he showed up, Emmett and Jasper immediately began clapping.

"I'm hot, lets get some ice cream!" Edward shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

"You cheated! You don't deserve to be on the track team!" Bella yelled, glaring daggers at him.  
>"Bella, don't be mad because you aren't the fastest on the track anymore." Edward remarked, patting her back.<p>

Bella pushed Edward's hand from her body and hopped into the car.

"We still think you did good Edward." Rose whispered, speaking for herself, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice.

They pulled into Gloria's Ice Cream Parlor, and sat at the booth. After quickly ordering their food, Jasper noticed a smile stretch across Rose's face. The Port Angeles Gang, or in other words, The Black Bullets walked into the parlor. The gang consisted of leader, Logan, and his followers Zachary, Dylan, Raymond, Darien, Tony, and Lyle. The ice cream parlor was their regular hang out spot, mainly because Gloria, the owner, was the mother of Logan and Lyle.

After the gang members order their usual, they head to their regular seats.

"Who are they?" Emmett asked, to no one in particular.

"The Black Bullets. They're a gang here in Port Angeles. They like to torment people." Jasper answered, as Bella, Alice, Emmett, and Edward stared at the strangers.

"Logan! Lyle!" Rose shouted, as Jasper tried to shush her.

"Rosie! Is that you?" Logan replied, as his angry scowl turned into a smile.

"Yes it is!" Rose replied, throwing her arms around his shoulder.

Rose placed a light kiss on Logan's cheek before he turned towards her unwelcome friends.  
>"I know you know Jasper?" Rose laughed, as both Logan and Lyle nodded.<br>"Well, these are my friends Emmett, Edward, Alice and Bella. They're from Forks." Rose introduced, as Lyle glared daggers at them.

"Tell them to leave. They aren't welcomed here! You and Jasper can stay, but if they want to go back to Forks in one piece they need to leave!" Lyle threatened, as Logan nodded in agreement.

"Okay! Once we get our ice cream we'll go." Jasper asserted, handing the cashier the money.

"Don't be silly! You and Rosie don't have to go!" Logan remarked, as the rest of his gang approached.

"Oh, we're a team! Where they go, we go."

Logan brushed off the conversation and turned to Rosalie.  
>"So, I haven't seen Royce around these areas." Logan commented, pulling up a chair.<p>

"Of course not! After the beating you gave him, when he brought me here for ice cream! I wouldn't come back either." Rose bellowed, causing the gang to laugh.

"Are you still with the basterd?" Lyle wondered, as Rose nodded no.  
>"Good." Logan replied, as Gloria headed towards them with a tray of ice cream.<p>

"Boys, your ice cream is at your table." Gloria whispered to the gang, as she handed Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Bella, Rose, and Edward their ice cream.

After grabbing their ice cream, Rose gave Logan and Lyle a quick hug before leaving with her friends.  
>"How do you know them?" Emmett asked, after taking a lick of his strawberry ice cream.<p>

"Gloria is my mom's cousin. So, Logan and Lyle are our cousins." Rose explained, as Edward quirked his brow.

"Whom I don't claim." Jasper added, causing Rose to pass daggers his way.  
>"You should always claim family Jasper." Rose remarked, shoving her brother's shoulder.<p>

"I don't like them very much." Jasper explained, turning to his friends.  
>"No, he loves them, he just doesn't like what they do." Rose corrected, as Emmett opened the door for them.<p>

"Well, then what do they do?" Emmett asked in a terrified way.

"Well, lets just say he'll hurt you like you've never been hurt before" Rose said with a concerned voice.

After Rosalie explained they all headed to the headquarters to do there next simulation. When they arrived a Jacob's house they explained what happened at school that day.

"Well, that's why you're in training." Cynthia replied, after Bella explained what happened/

"Speaking of training, we have your next simulation ready!" Jane said, excitedly, leading them towards the simulation room.

"Today you will be facing holograms." Carlisle informed, as Billy typed in the code for them to enter.

"Holograms, you must be joking?" Alice asked, trying to hold in the laugh that was trying to come out.

"Holograms are see through and you can put your hands through them." Jacob stated, watching Alice laugh, before continuing, "You can't hurt them, but they can hurt you."

Emmett, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Rose all started laughing as they all entered the simulation room.

"Don't be fooled, those are some tough holograms" Marcus warned, as the laughter died down.

Each adult exited the room as the team waited patiently for the simulation to start.

"The simulation is about to start. This simulation isn't really a fighting stage, but it is to help strengthen your survival and stealth skills. You have to get pass the holograms and press the two buttons, but at the same time. The computer will count down from 10 to 1. At one the simulation will began." Jacob announced, over the loud speaker.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"_**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_Begin!"

The mission had begun! Around ten holograms appeared and they looked ready to fight. Bella immediately flew into air and one of the holograms followed.

"This should be a piece of cake." Rose whispered, jerking her hands to freeze the holograms.

None of the holograms would freeze. Rose looked at the rest of her teammates in a panic.

"Rose freeze them!" Jasper shouted, turning invisible.

"Don't you think I tried!" Rose shouted, dodging hits from the holograms.

"I'll try and attempt to go over them!" Alice said, using her flexibility to try and go over the holograms.

As Alice used her flexibility power, a big metal wall came up and smacked her. Emmett tried to punch the holograms, but his fist just went straight threw. The hologram that was able to fly threw Bella onto the ground.

"Okay, I'm tired of playing games!" Edward laughed, running in place until he gained enough super speed.

Edward began running towards one of the buttons, but a hologram squirted oil onto the floor, causing Edward to slip, slide towards the wall and bang into it.

"We have to work together!" Bella yelled, standing back up.

"She's right!" Rose agreed, as everyone nodded their head.

"I can just phase through everything until I get to the button." Jasper commented, turning visible.

"Remember we have to hit the two buttons at the same time!" Emmett yelled, dodging hits flying his way.

Alice stood safely into a corner and attempted to force herself have a premonition. Alice saw that if Jasper tried to phase through the object he wasn't going to make it.

"Everyone get over here!" Alice ordered, as everyone attempted to get to the corner Alice has occupied.

"Jasper if you try to phase through everything it won't work." Alice whispered, as they formed a plan that would.

Emmett and Bella ran towards the holograms ready to fight them off. The holograms immediately began firing lasers, which was where Rosalie stepped in. She froze the lasers shooting towards the. Edward began running around in a zig zag direction to confuse as many holograms as he could. Jasper phased down through the floor and when he came back up he was by one button. Alice noticed all of the holograms completely distracted by Edward, Emmett, Bella and Rose. She stretched her way towards the second button and looked at Jasper. They both nodded their heads and pressed down onto the button, the simulation was now over.

"Great Job you guys, you finished simulation 2!" Jane said, excitedly, pulling Jasper and Rose into a hug.

"Since you all did that you all deserve some nice pizza for dinner; any kinds you all like, buffalo wings, and all drinks on us!" Carlisle exclaimed, as Esme hugged Edward and pecked his cheek.

"Tomorrow you all will be doing Level 3." Billy informed everyone, handing Esme the phone.

"What's level 3?" Rose wondered, following everyone out of the simulation room.

"My favorite…Robots!" Jacob answered, grinning like an idiot.


	8. The Party

Chapter 8

**Rosalie:**

It was a Friday night and I was getting ready for the football game. I was glad to be going to the big game to see my brother play. Before I went to the game, I met up with Bella and Alice in the school hallway. When I met up with them they looked like they were guilty about what they were about to do.

"Hey what's up" I asked, approaching them.

"Well..."Bella said, trailing off.

"We were just wondering if -" she hesitated, looking extremely nervous.

"Could you use your powers to help the guys win?" Alice asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at me.

"You guys know that would be wrong for me to do that." I replied, with a look of concern.

"Pleeeease?" Bella begged, grabbing onto my hand.

"Uuuuggghhhh! I can't, all of our parents are out there. They would know." I remarked, heading out of the school with Alice and Bella right behind me.

"You know you want to help Rosalie! They are looking forward to this game and no one will know. Do it for your brother, for Emmett, for Edward." Alice returned, as I watched the bleachers fill up with parents, students and students from the other school.

"Just this one time!" Bella added, as I spotted our parents sitting down, "We won't ask anymore!."

"Did we mention Emmett is on the team?" Alice asked, completely knowing that she mentioned it.

When they mentioned Emmett, my heart went in to flight. I knew that cheating is wrong, but I really like Emmett and I could probably cheat without Mom and Dad finding out. I know this was crazy but... they actually made some good points. I won't be hurting anyone and the other team will just use this lost to go out and beat the next team they go against. It's a win-win situation.

"Yes." I muttered, getting into the food stand line.

"Can we have three nachos and three medium Pepsis?" Bella asked, politely before turning back to me,"Thank you so much Rose!"

"We so owe you!" Alice exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"We're a team and we have to stick together." I replied, taking the food from the stand after paying.

"Wait, what if the guys are winning? I don't have to help out." I spoke up, as we headed to the bleachers.  
>"Rose, how many Stonehaven High football games do you go to?" Alice asked, quirking an eyebrow.<p>

"One each year. I know Jasper is on the team, but football really isn't my sport. I'm more of a soccer chick. David Beckham will always have my heart." I admitted, taking a seat on the first row.

If I do have to use my powers, I don't want to be sitting right next to my parents. That'll be completely obvious.

"Well, in the beginning they are always in the lead, but something happens and the other team starts winning." Bella explained, dipping her nacho into the cheese.

"This time could be different." I whispered, looking up the row of bleachers to see my parents waving at me.  
>"I had a vision Rose. They're never wrong. My vision showed the guys losing and the after party really isn't that great!" Alice muttered, low enough so the guy next to her couldn't hear.<p>

The game started and the players soon ran out onto the field.  
>"Just tell me what to do because I really don't understand this sport." I admitted, before taking a sip of my Pepsi.<p>

The game was pretty nice. I could see why girls would come and watch. Who would want to stay home when they could see nicely built, sweaty guys tackling eachother? It's pretty much every girl's dream. The start of the game was just like Bella said, they were in the lead and kicking the other team's butt, then something went wrong. Something about a fumble.

"Rose, it's time for you to step in." Alice whispered, nudging my arm before taking my nachos from me.

I started to do what Bella asked; cheat. I was not okay with cheating but its for a good cause, right?

"Make the guy trip and cause the ball to fly into the air!" Bella exclaimed, as I flicked my wrist to cause him to trip over his own two feet.

The ball went into the air and I flicked my wrist to make it fly towards one of the Stonehaven High players. I continued this throughout the game. Alice and Bella were cheering loud, but it wasn't for the players, it was for me. On the last final seconds, it was 27- 27. If they get a touchdown, then they win the game. I used my power to the best of my ability to help them win. At the end of the game... "Touch Down!" "Stone Haven High Wins!" The announcer repeated over and over again over the roaring crowd.

All the jocks on the team high fived each other and ran through the crowd giving people high fives. Emmett reached me, stopped and stared at me. For a second we were gazing in each others eyes, then I broke the silence.

"So you guys won." I whispered, approaching him, "You must be very proud"

"Well yeah-we are very excited. Your brother was great out there" Emmett replied, smiling widely at me.

"Still I wonder how the ball did all those things?" he asked, grinning down at me.

"Uuuhhh- I don't know. It was amazing though!" I told him with the biggest smile I could form.

"Rosalie..." he trailed off, knowing something was up.

"Okay! Fine! Bella told me to help you guys cheat because Alice saw you all losing the game!" I admitted, holding my head low in shame.

"Its okay. We did need the help, that team was hard to defeat. Just, don't help us anymore. If we lose, we lose." he replied, using his finger to raise my head up and force me to look at him.

"Sorry." I whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"Just next time don't cheat." he remarked, kissing my forehead after our hug broke off.

"Okay" I responded, grinning like an idiot.

"Well Mike's having a party later on tonight. Would you like to come?" he asked, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"No, not really. I don't like going to wild parties alone." I sighed, winking at him.

"Who says you're going alone?" Emmett questioned, sliding his arm down mine and grabbing my hand.

"If I'm not misaken, are you asking me to be your date to this event?" I wondered, feeling his warm hand grasp mine tightly.

"Well if that's what you want- then yeah" he responded, leaning down to peck my cheek.

"Then I guess I'll see you at that party." I replied, feeling him release my hand.

"I guess I'll see you there".

I looked around for Jasper and noticed Mom and Dad staring at me furiously. Oh gosh, they know!

"I'm sorry-I" I started, approaching him hesitantly.

"No you're grounded" my dad scolded.

"Honey, I know what she did was wrong, but it was for the right reason." my mother replied, taking his hand in hers.

"Jane, please, we need to teach her when and when not to use her powers." my dad remarked, releasing her hand.

"Then lets just use this as a warning. Don't do it again Rosalie or you will be grounded." my mother retorted, with no hint of amusement.

"Yes ma'am." I whispered, holding my head down in shame as Jasper, Emmett and Edward exited the locker room.

"Come on, lets get home! We WON!" Jasper screamed, as the rest of the students at Stonehaven High cheered along with him.

My parents looked at me then back at Jasper before smiling. I glanced up at Emmett to catch him staring at me. I smiled back and he winked as he hopped inside his jeep.

_**Later at the party...**_

Emmett and I arrived at the party and saw like a thousand people. I felt so overwhelmed. I looked around and noticed Edward and Bella at the party.

"So, how do you like the party so far?" Bella asked, walking towards us, with Edward not to far behind.

"The party is great." I replied, noticing Emmett and Edward walk away to go chat with Mike.

A long awkward silence fell over and we were each waiting for the other to break it.

"Sooo- you're dating Edward now?" I asked, swaying my hips to the beat of the music.

"Well I guess so, I mean he asked me to this party" Bella replied, showing a huge grin.

"My question for you is- are you and Emmett together?" Bella questioned, looping her arm through mine.

"I don't know I just have to see where our relationship goes..." I said, trailing off, as we headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"You know you like him and you know he likes you, so why don't you tell him?" Bella commented, handing me a soda.

"Well I don't know for sure and we haven't even really flirted much." I groaned, looking around for Emmett.

"Rose, I think your window of opportunity is going out the door" Bella stated pointing to Emmett dancing with Tanya.

I walked towards Emmett and Tanya as they continued dancing to the music.

"Where's Royce?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.  
>"Oh, he's at home. He got grounded for having a girl in the house when his parents weren't home." Tanya answered, winking at me.<p>

I would bet that she was the girl that was over. I rolled my eyes before turning to Emmett.  
>"What are you doing?" I wondered, quirking an eyebrow.<p>

"What do you mean? He's dancing with me!" Tanya remarked, glaring at me.  
>"But, he's my date!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto Emmett's hand.<br>"Well, Rosalie, you can't control who Emmett wants to-" Tanya started, before I inhaled and froze her, mid-sentence.

I looked around the room to make sure everyone else was frozen too. I saw Bella and Edward frozen in the middle of a laugh. I turned to Emmett and saw him frozen, but in the process of smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes before unfreezing Emmett. Emmett's grin dropped as he realized I froze him.  
>"You froze me!" he exclaimed, looking around.<br>"Sorry, I can't really choose who I want to freeze, but I can choose who I want to unfreeze." I responded, passing a side glare at Tanya.

"Emmett, I'm not in the mood for games! You know why Royce and I broke up! Why did you invite me to this party if you weren't planning on hanging with me?" I wondered, getting straight to the point.

"I'm not playing games Rose. I'm a single man, I can dance with whoever I choose to." Emmett remarked, looking back at Tanya.

"Okay, I'll just walk home. Goodnight Emmett!" I bellowed, preparing myself to unfreeze everyone before he stopped me.

"I do like you Rosalie! I mean a lot!"  
>"Well, I'll be waiting! Come get me when you're actually ready to just dance with me! Goodnight Emmett!" I said, getting my hands in the position.<br>"Wait! You can't walk by yourself! I won't allow it!" he interjected, stopping my hands.  
>"I'll ask Bella to give me a ride." I assured, patting his shoulder.<p>

I stepped back into the position I was at first and so did Emmett. I inhaled a sharp breath before unfreezing everyone. Once everyone unfroze Tanya continued what she was saying and I noticed Edward and Bella look at me. I think the team can sense when I freeze them.

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Also visit my website for awesome sneak peeks and forums. Become a member to post any questions on a forum and I will answer as soon as possible. -Thanks**_

_**.com/**_


	9. The Possession

Chapter 9

**Jasper**

I was walking down the street with Alice, not exactly in the right state of mind. I left the party extremely late. Rose and Emmett got into an argument so Rose left early with Bella. Emmett and Edward stayed at the party.

Alice decided to leave early to help me get home safely. I watched her as she struggled to hold me up and help me walk. Her hair…so black and beautiful, it looked like a lake in the dark with the moon shimmering on it. She is so beautiful.

While walking I felt a presence, like someone is following us. It wasn't like a good presence. The presence felt dark, like evil, but when I looked back I saw nothing. Either something is there or I must be extremely drunk because I swear I saw something dark. It wasn't like dark as night; it was darker, like a shadow. Once I saw it, I blinked my eyes and it was gone.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, throwing my arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah" I whispered, blinking my eyes again as I shook my head in disbelief.

Alice and I continued walking, until I felt my legs give out. It felt like my legs were just swept from under me. My head slapped against the concrete and pretty soon darkness took over my vision.

While I was passed out, I heard someone's voice. When I heard that, I was on high alert. I opened my eyes and saw a shadow. It was the same darkness I'd seen earlier. I blinked my eyes to make sure it was real, and it was really there, right in front of me. I looked for Alice and saw her at the base of a tree and she was knocked out, then I saw that _Thing_ come towards me.

I yelled for help, but then it dawned on me, I'm a super hero, I am help. I turned invisible and got up before he…she…_It_…could touch me. I ran over to Alice to attempt to help her. I felt my insides fill up with worry as she laid sprawled out under the tree. I saw her arm bleeding, and felt myself starting to phase out of my invisibility. For some reason, my powers stopped working when I filled up with emotions. I looked down at my arm, and saw it clearly visible. I sucked in all my emotions, but before I could turn invisible again, I felt something hard hit me in the back.

I fell to the ground and gathered up as much strength as I could. I got up, turned towards _it_ and ran. (That's right, I ran. As stupid as it sounds, I was furious so I ran). When I ran into the _Thing_ it was like running into air except I was on a collision course with another tree. I looked behind me and saw the _Thing _rise up from the shadow on the side walk.

When I saw it rise up from the shadow on the side walk, I nearly shitted in my pants.

"Oh shit! Alice!" I yelled out loud, trying to get her to wake up.

The _Thing _smacked me against the wall and then it was clear to me that the _Thing _was not a _Thing_, but a person. The shadow changed into a person with an all black tux, red hair, pale skin, and a frightening smile that seemed psychotic.

"Are you the Shadow Man" I asked, trembling in my shoes.

"No, but I'm one of your worst nightmares, the Shadow Minion" he replied, his voice sounding scratchy and terrifying.

"What do you want from me?" I questioned, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Well, lets just say I need to borrow your body!" He laughed, with an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Alice!" I shouted, as my eyes widened.

All of a sudden, I felt as if I was overcame by a dark force, then I blacked out.

**Shadow Minion**

_About time I am back in a powerful body. I released the man's body I previously occupied and watched him run away in fear. Right now I have important things to worry about, then when we are victorious I can have my fun._

_I ran my fingers through this body's hair before straightening out his clothes.  
>"You won't get away with this!" Jasper's voice shouted inside of the body.<em>

"_Quiet down. They won't hear you, but I still can!" I growled, overpowering his pathetic existence. _

_I was getting prepared to walk away when I saw Alice stir. Oh no! She was waking up. Shit. I have to pretend to be knocked out. I laid down onto the fiflthy ground and closed my eyes. A few seconds later I heard her scurry towards me and pull the head onto her lap._

"Jasper…" She whispered, patting this body's cheek lightly, "Wake up! Wake up!"

_She rested the head back onto the ground before shaking me. She shook me as if Jasper's body was lifeless.  
>"You have to get up!" Jasper exclaimed, trying to overpower my shadow, "Alice, I'm here!"<br>"She can't hear you idiot!" I laughed, shaking my head, as I opened the body's eyes._

_Alice felt this body waking up and excitedly pulled it into a hug. She looked at me, while holding my face, and then kissed me._

"What happened?" she asked, standing up.

"Well the shadow minion came." I summed up, as she helped me up.

"What- really… why?" she questioned, nervously, taking my hand in hers.

"I don't know" I lied, shaking my head, as we continued to walk, "One minute I tried to tackle him, but I fell right through and hit a tree. Then- then… I passed out"

_The entire walk home I kept my thoughts off of Jasper's annoying voice and onto the mission at hand._

"_She'll find out eventually!" Jasper shouted, making this body's head throb.  
>"If you don't shut up…I'll hurt her!" I threatened, closing my eyes to block out the pain.<em>

"What's wrong" Alice wondered, noticing the look on my face.

"Huh- oh, uuhh- nothing. I was just thinking we should go tell Billy what happened" I answered, brushing it off, hoping to get inside of the lab.

"Yeah maybe we should" she replied, throwing her arm around my waist.

We had finally arrived at Billy's house. I knocked on the door anxiously, and Jacob answered the door.

"Alice? Jasper? What are you two doing here?" Jacob asked, groggily, wiping his eyes.

"We were attacked" Alice proclaimed, walking into the house.

"What by who?" Jacob exclaimed, immediately waking completely up.

"Jacob, who is at the door?" Billy shouted, from the top of the stairs.

Billy came to the door and looked extremely confused. It was two 'o'clock in the morning. He didn't understand why anyone would be at his house.  
>"They were attacked." Jacob summed up, taking a seat on the couch.<p>

"Who attacked you?" Billy asked, pulling out his cell phone.

"A shadow minion." Alice answered, watching Billy toss Jacob his phone.

"Jacob, get everyone over here now!" Billy ordered urgently, tying his robe.

_**1hour later…**_

Everyone was arriving at the door and walked into Billy's house. They saw me and Alice sitting on the couch. Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett sat next to us. Jacob was standing up next to his dad.

"Now some of you might be wondering why we are here right now…" Jane said, running her hand through her blond hair.

"What Jane is trying to say is, Jasper and Alice have been attacked by the Shadow Minion." Caius explained, watching Jane grab my hand.

I didn't understand why this woman touched me. She looked at me with concern laced in her eyes. A sad expression was on her face. Rosalie walked towards me and threw her arms around me. Marcus and Cynthia were soothing Rose, as Edward rubbed Bella's back softly.

"Jasper when did this happen?" Rosalie asked turning towards this being.

"_Rose! It's not me!" Jasper shouted, making the form's head throb once again. _

"_I will kill her right now! Without her even expecting it." I growled, silencing him._

"A couple of hours ago-when me and Alice were leaving the party, we were attacked." I explained, staring down at the ground sadly.

"We have to keep them home from school until we sort everything out!" Esme asserted, pacing circles around the living room.

"No. We need to be rational." Carlisle replied, calmly, "We are not keeping them from going to school, but we do have to get them to level 10 on their training. So everybody rest up and we'll meet back here tomorrow."

Everyone started to leave, but before everyone left Billy left us with one warning. "Don't let the Shadow Minion touch you. If he does, he can possess you."


	10. The Possession PART II

Chapter 10

**Alice**

"Want a ride?" my mom asked, releasing my hand.

"No, I'll finish walking home with Jasper." I sighed, pecking her cheek.

"Alright." she replied, hopping into the car with my dad.

I walked home with Jasper in silence. After that meeting at Billy's house I was really shook up. I was glad to walk home with Jasper though. He was so cute and nice. He was really considerate about my feelings. He held my hand tightly, in a protective manner. He really cared about me.

I stared at Jasper's face and traveled my eyes down towards his lips. Oh my gosh we haven't even had our first kiss yet. I wonder when it will happen. I wonder if it will happen.

"Well here we are!" Jasper announced, walking me up to my porch.

"Yeah my house!" I laughed, pulling my keys out of my purse, "Home sweet home"

"Your parents aren't home." he noted, grinning at me.

"Yep. The nest where I was born. Well not exactly where I was born-I mean I wasn't-…." I started, before feeling his lips crash onto mine.

I felt like I was in heaven. That was so nice. Our lips felt like they were mending together as one. They belonged on each other. Mines needed his and his needed mine.

Once we finished kissing, I stood still with my mouth agape.

"Bye Alice." Jasper whispered, backing away from me, as he tucked his hands in his pocket, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I was too stunned to say anything. When he left I went into my house, up the stairs and straight to bed to dream about Jasper.

_**Alice's Dream/Premonition**_

"_Ahhhh!"_

"_Alice look behind you." _

_BANG! _

"_Uuuhh Jasper?" _

_Whoosh. _

"_Jasper no."_

_Jasper was possessed by the Shadow Minion._

I woke up from my slumber, breathing hard. I propped herself up and looked around cautiously, keeping in mind that that the Shadow Minion is, in fact, loose. I don't even know what that was. I don't know what I just saw. Did I have a bad dream or did I just have a vision of the past. I went back to sleep and decided to worry about it tomorrow.

_**The Next Day…**_

I rode to school with Margaret, thinking deeply about my dream the night before. While we were riding she was talking to me and I just zoned out, it was like I was having a flashback of the dream last night; _"Jasper no" _I whispered out loud.

"What did you just say" Margaret asked sincerely, turning to face me.

"Oh, uhh, nothing" I replied in an uneasy tone, gazing out of the window.

"No you definitely said something about Jasper…" she said with curiosity, while stopping at a red light.

"Margaret, I'm O-K! You don't have to worry about me!" I exclaimed, with irritation clear in my voice.

"Ok..." Margaret replied, turning to drive off as the light turned green.

I thought Jasper can't be the shadow minion, he just can't, but my visions have never been wrong. I need to talk to somebody, then as Margaret pulled up into the school parking lot I saw Bella and Rosalie chatting. When we got out of the car I told Margaret I'll meet up with her later and I ran over to Rosalie and Bella.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, waving, as I approached them.

"Hey Alice!" they both said in unison,

"Guess what?… I had the weirdest dream last night about Jasper and it felt like a vision" I informed,

"Wow what was it?" Bella asked, moving closer towards me.

"Was it a sex dream?" Rose questioned, crossing her arms, while smirking at me.

"No!" I yelled laughing, shoving her arm, embarrassedly.

"I had a dream that Jasper was possessed by the Shadow Minion" I stated, knocking the playfulness out of my tone.

"What? Are you sure it was just a dream?" Rosalie asked, worriedly, staring at her brother talking to Emmett and Edward in the distance.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure." I whispered, following Rose's eyes to glance at Jasper, "It felt like a vision."

I noticed Jasper catch our stares, so we quickly looked away. We turned to face the opposite direction.

"Well you need to find out quickly, because it could affect us all" Bella muttered, making sure no one else could hear.

We heard the bell ring, signaling the school doors were now being opened. We turned to face the doors, when all of a sudden Jasper appears out of nowhere.

"Jasper! What did mom say about using our powers in public?" Rosalie asserted, gripping onto her brother's arm.

"Well, just because you're afraid to use your powers doesn't mean I am." he spat, snatching his arm out of her grip.

Jasper glanced at me and started laughing. I backed away in fear as he continued to laugh.

I went about my day as if it was any other day. I decided to spend my free period with Margaret, because she has a free period too. Walking down the hallway I saw Jasper. I have been trying to avoid him, but he rushed up to me.

"Hey Alice" Jasper said, throwing his arm around my shoulders, in a friendly manner.

"Uhh Hi Jasper." I whispered, nervously, staring down at the ground, "I'm sorry I'm kind of in a rush."

"Wait! Alice I need to talk to you!" Jasper pleaded, grabbing onto my arm, as I tried to walk away, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"No reason." I lied, giving him my best grin.

"Alice tell me!" he pleaded again.

"Ok I'm not feeling like myself today." I said, running my fingers through my hair, "Look, I really need to go," I paused, to look into his eyes, "Bye Jasper."

"Wait!" Jasper yelled, pulling me back towards him.

Jasper pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I just couldn't let go, but I know I have to. All of a sudden, while we were kissing I had a vision. The vision was no doubt what I had dreamt. I was so scared at what I had seen that I pulled away from the kiss really fast. I stared into his eyes with fear, and then the bell rang. It was time to go home.

"Uh well umm, I guess I'll be seeing you around Jasper." I told him quickly gathering my things, before scurrying off.

"How did it go" Margaret asked, approaching me.

"Umm it went well." I told her with a quick paced attitude.

"Wait Alice, where are you going?" she wondered, noticing me walking the opposite direction of her car.

"Umm somewhere, anywhere, I have things to do and places to be." I told her with a smile.

I ran away quickly to avoid anymore conversation.

"But Alice, I thought we were going to-" she started, calling out after me, as I walked away.

"Sorry Margaret, umm how about I'll just call you." I replied, looking around for someone…anyone.

I really needed to talk to someone, maybe Rosalie, no she lives with Jasper, or maybe Bella. Yeah I'll go talk to Bella.


	11. Margaret Knows

Chapter 11

Margaret

I am so angry that Alice didn't tell me that she, Jasper, and the rest of her dumbass gang have fucking powers, and then has the audacity to be mad at me! I mean I'm her best friend and she didn't tell me that she had powers! I knew her longer than _Rosalie _and _Bella_! I should have guessed it though I mean she is always acting weird and running off with her new gang!

Earlier today I was trying to tell her about this concert that I got tickets to go to; Paramore. We absolutely love that band! I thought she was going to scream and bounce up and down, excitedly. It is me and Alice's favorite band and when I told her about the tickets it was like she was in a trance. I mean we were riding to school and she was staring into space and then whispered _"Jasper no."_ It was so weird, and then when we got to school she ditched me for those two bitches Bella and Rosalie. After school we were supposed to hang out together and then she just left. She just left me all alone. She acts weird all of the time, so I decided to follow her to find out why she was always leaving me.

When I followed her she led me to someone's house. She looked around before going into the house. She looked around as if to make sure no one was following her. Why would she be paranoid about people following her?

I went up to the house and turned the door knob before walking in. It looked like a normal house, but it wasn't Alice's house. I heard a noise and followed where the sound came from. I saw Alice in front of the fire place on this machine punching in a code. I carefully watched the pattern as she typed in the code, then the fire place opened up into this elevator.

Alice went inside the elevator and pressed a button, and then the elevator doors closed. After the fireplace closed, I went up to it looking for the machine, the computer and keyboard that Alice was typing on came out of the wall.

"Please type in the password." the computer directed.

I typed the password in just as Alice did and the fireplace opened up into an elevator just like earlier.

"Welcome Alice." the computer greeted, as I stepped inside.

When I walked into the elevator I saw only one button. Down. I pressed the button to see where it will lead. The elevator doors closed and I felt the elevator move. It moved very slowly and Ke$ha music was playing. The song was 'We Are Who We Are.' I sang along to the song, "Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us, then roll with us, cause we make the hipsters fall in love, and we've got our hot-pants on and up, and yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club, and no, you don't wanna mess with us…"

I was jammin' in the elevator when the doors opened and that same computer voice said "Welcome to the training area." Why would Alice be going to a training area? What is she even training for? None of this is making sense!

I walked out of the elevator and walked towards the entrance. I heard people talking and yelling nonsense. I walked down a long hallway until I found a big door. I stood behind the door and listened in.

"Carlisle, we have to start taking action against the Shadow Minion now that we know who he is possessing!" Billy shouted, before Jane cut him off.

"No." Jane remarked, shaking her head in disbelief, "That's my son you're talking about!"

"No its not!" Billy said sternly, "The Shadow Minion is who I am talking about, not Jasper!"

"Billy that is my brother…" I heard Rosalie say.

"He is also apart of our team, and we need him to help fight the Shadow Man" Alice added.

All of a sudden the yelling, screaming, and arguing that came from behind the door, miraculously stopped.

I walked through the door and saw Alice, Edward, Emmett, Bella, and all of their parents frozen. Rosalie stared at me in complete shock. She walked towards me as I backed up.

"What? What did you do?" I bellowed, backing into the wall.

She smiled at me and then rolled her eyes before unfreezing Alice.

"It's true!" Alice exclaimed, before noticing me in the room, "Margaret, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." I remarked, as she began to walk towards me.

I backed away from her again. I didn't want her anywhere near me.

"Want me to freeze her?" Rosalie asked, raising her hands, as I turned to face her in fright.

"No!" I exclaimed, quickly turning to face Alice.

"That's unnecessary." Alice whispered, reaching out for my arm.

I snatched my arm away, but she managed to still grab it. I looked down at Alice's hand wrapped around my arm. I followed her arm until it got to her body. Her arm was longer than a normal arm.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I screamed, as Rosalie started to laugh, "This isn't funny!"

Rose shook her head up and down as she continued to laugh. She looked around and realized that everyone was still frozen. She raised her hands and jerked them, causing everyone to unfreeze.

"What? What is wrong with you people?" I screamed, feeling light-headed.

"Emmett catch her!" a woman shouted, before I fainted.

I felt like I was to, but I didn't want them to know that. I kept my eyes closed, pretending to still be out.

"Take her home Alice." Cynthia ordered, before feeling my body lift up.

I blacked out again at the thought of what these people were. It's like I don't even know Alice. Something is wrong with her! Something is wrong with all of them!

Soon, I awoke in Alice's house, on her living room sofa.

"Lay down." she whispered, walking towards me, holding a glass of tea, "This should make you feel better."

She handed me the tea and took a seat next to me. I sipped the honey flavored tea; it warmed my body and then I remembered what happened at Billy's house. All these questions, flooded into my head, but I decided to just ask one question that was really important to me.

"What the hell was all of that?" I asked, setting the glass down.

"What was what?" Alice replied, answering my question with a question.

"You know what I'm talking about Alice! The whole thing with everyone being frozen and your super stretchy arm!" I exclaimed, standing up immediately after she grabbed my hand.

"What are you talking about Margaret? You must have really bumped your head hard." Alice said, approaching me, cautiously.

"Alice you're lying!" I bellowed, shaking my head.

"What? No I'm not" Alice said acting oblivious, "I have no clue what you're talking about. Maybe you should lay down."

"Alice I'm your best friend, you think I don't know when you're lying!" I yelled, running my hand down my face.

Alice was silent. I waited for her to say something…anything. I needed her to tell me the truth. I deserve that much. Her remaining quiet, let me know she wasn't planning on saying anything.

"Look Alice… I'm leaving…" I sighed, turning to walk towards the door.

While I was walking out, I noticed Alice's parents' expensive vase from China on the shelf. I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I knock it down, it will trigger her to use her powers. I figured it was worth a shot. I knocked it down, and right before it hit the ground, Alice turned around and caught it with her (as I call it) super stretchy arms.

"I knew it!" I hollered, jumping up and down.

"Why'd you do that?" she screamed, quickly placing it back where it belonged.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know the truth. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to stop being my friend." Alice sighed, approaching me, once again.  
>"I know when you're lying. You know me, tell me the truth." I asserted, crossing my arms.<br>"That is the truth, but I also didn't want you in any danger." she admitted, grabbing my hand.

"I'll always be your friend. I don't care about you having powers. It's kind of cool!" I exclaimed, pulling her arm, to see if it would extend, "How does your power actually work?" I paused, after realizing her arm wasn't extending, "Can you super shrink, or grow super big and shit, or just like maybe-"

"Margaret calm down!" Alice interrupted, completely frustrated,

"I need you to go home and…and, just forget about today, okay. I just need you to forget about all of this and don't talk to me about any of this and just try to avoid me!" Alice bellowed, as her eyes watered.

"What? Alice why? We're best friends…" I told her, approaching her this time, as she backed away.

"Margaret its too dangerous for you to know anything, but now that you do, we can't talk anymore…" she trailed off, walking towards her front door.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, watching her as she opened the front door.


	12. All Hale Breaks Loose

Chapter 12

**Rosalie:**

After Margaret was sent home, a meeting was called in the Justice Conference room in the wee hours of the morning. The sun hasn't even risen yet. Once we all got to the conference room, we got down to business. Our parents didn't want to beat around the bush.

Billy took a seat at his desk, and opened up a thick manila folder, "The reason why I called this meeting is because one of our own, Jasper Hale has been corrupted."

"That can't be true!" I interrupted, shaking my head.

I refused to believe it. Jasper couldn't have been corrupted by a shadow minion. I know him too well. He would fight it. He wouldn't rest until the minion gave up.

Jacob glanced at me and sighed, "My father and I went over every possible explanation, and it's the only one that makes sense. A shadow minion corrupted Jasper."

I turned to face my mother, looking at her for some type of assurance or comfort. I needed her to assure me that what they were saying was untrue. Jasper couldn't have gone to the bad side. It was highly unlikely.

I felt my eyes burning with emotion. My mother just looked at me and slowly shook her head. She believes them. I struggled to suppress my own tears. It was the only way I could appear strong.

If the shadow minions can take over anyone they wanted, then it's no telling what the Shadow Man can do. At this moment all my emotions couldn't be suppressed any longer. I was scared of the shadow minion, scared for my family and friends, and especially scared for my brother. This superhero mess isn't all it's cracked up to be. If our parents couldn't defeat him years ago, why are we even tying? It's a suicide mission.

My dad approached me, and pulled me into his arms, "Billy there must be some mistake," I glanced up to meet his eyes, "my son can't possibly be the one that's corrupted because he simply isn't here. We need more proof than that."

"Who else could be the shadow minion Caius?"

My dad glanced down at me, "I don't know."

He knew Billy was right. He just questioned him for my sake. Once I leaned back into my father, an argument broke out. Everyone was trying to defend each other and themselves all at once. Curse words were thrown around and words of hate were shared between people who are supposed to be a team…a family. Because of the Shadow Man, a once close group of friends is starting to spread further and further apart.

When my parents entered the argument, I couldn't take it anymore. We shouldn't focus on yelling at each other, we should be trying to figure out how to get my brother back. The only reason he even joined this team was because I joined.  
>"Shut up!" I used every ounce of my body to freeze everyone.<p>

I couldn't think with everyone constantly screaming and shouting. It was driving me insane.

I knew eventually the freezing would end, so I decided to leave the conference room in order to get away and think to myself. I sat in Billy's living room, admiring the silence in the house.

I used to believe the powers we all possessed were a curse, but after a while I started to come around to them being a gift. Now after everything that is happening, I know the truth… they are a burden, which will tear all of us apart. With that said, I now realize that I can't be a part of this.

Interrupting my peaceful thoughts was a loud bang outside of Billy's house. I jumped in surprise before racing over to look out of the window. From where I stood, all I can see is a large ball of fire erupting from a mysterious crater that just appeared on Billy's front lawn.

I heard stomping on the stairs, and knew that when I jumped I accidentally unfroze them. The door burst open, and everyone scattered into the living room.

Charlie crossed his arms, and stared at me suspiciously, "How did you get up here so fast?"  
>"I froze you."<p>

I didn't make any eye contact. I knew they would be upset, but right now we had better…more important things to worry about, like how a crater the size of a football field just appeared out of the blue.

My mother sighed, and shook her head, "Rosalie-"

Her voice was cut off by the ground suddenly shaking. It rumbled and growled as if a thunderstorm was happening beneath us. We held onto any piece of sturdy furniture and waited for it to pass.

Carlisle ignored the shaking ground and stumbled towards the door. Esme and Edward weren't too far behind him. The rest of us glanced at each other before following.

Everyone in front of me came to an abrupt stop. Once the ground stopped shaking, I pushed through each person who stood in my way. After I approached the front of the group, I noticed strange and dark figures appearing out of the fiery crater. The figures seemed shadowy and cold as if all the heat from the fire turned into an icy cold wasteland of winter. Evil expressions illuminated from those figures, as they marched towards us.

Out of the fire come more and more shadowy creatures. Their appearances ranged from chubby and thin to muscular and fat. Some of the beings took the form of everyday things people are afraid of, like spiders and snakes. The spiders and snakes weren't ordinary; they easily matched the size of a human.

All of the creatures stopped a few feet away from us. They formed a line, and waited for orders to attack. When the front row of creatures bowed down, my brother appeared. Jasper walked through them as if they were made of air. He didn't bother paying those minions any attention.

From taking Jasper's appearance in, I knew everything Billy and Jacob said was right. He looked completely different. He didn't look like my brother anymore. The tips of Jasper's hair were black. His eyes were red. Jasper's body looked thin and frail as if he were sickly. His complexion was pale. And he looked at us with a hunger in his eyes. Jasper didn't look how he looked this morning. His eyes were cold and dark unlike the light brown color they used to be. Jasper's whole demeanor was overall cynical and evil.

Jasper grinned at me, "Hello Sis." He twirled in a circle before giving me an evil smirk, "You like?"

I ignored the orders to stop as I walked towards him. I felt a hand reach around my wrist. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice's outstretched and flexible arm, struggling to hold me back. Her pleading eyes bore into mine, "That isn't your brother."

I ripped my wrist out of her hold and continued my walk, "Jasper's in there. I know it."

"Rosalie, stop!" I ignored my mother's demand and continued. "I said stop!"

I came to a sudden halt. I was only a couple feet away from Jasper. I was far enough.  
>"Come back here Rose." My dad ordered, waving me over.<p>

I shook my head, and turned to look into my brother's eyes, "Come back to us Jasper. You can fight this." I knew some part of him was still there. I could tell in his eyes.

As if resisting my words of encouragement, he shakes his head and then laughs, "Silly girl. Your brother is not here anymore."

The response takes me completely off guard. It wasn't Jasper's voice. The only thing proving to me that this is my brother is his body. Everything else, was the shadow minion.  
>"That's where you're wrong."<p>

"Rose get back over here! He's going to hurt you!" Emmett demanded, inching his way towards me.

I ignored him just like I did Alice and my parents. Jasper isn't gone. All we have to do is try and get him back. I know he's in there somewhere. I can feel it. He's my twin…they wouldn't understand. I would know if Jasper was gone, and right now every fiber of my being is telling me that he's still here…and he wants us to help him.

Esme pulled her son back, "Rosalie, sweetheart, you don't know what he is capable of."  
>"None of you are ready for this fight!" Leah added.<p>

I quickly glanced back at them and shook my head, "We're not giving up on him!" I looked back towards Jasper, and sighed, "C'mon Jas. All you have to do is fight. Just remember the good times. Your friends and family we all love you and we want you to fight and come back."

I could see Jasper's eyes change back and forth between black and his normal light brown. I knew I was getting to him. I just needed to keep pushing. "Please Jasper come back. We all miss you. I miss you."

His face scrunches up as if he's in pain, "Rose, help me."

Once those words left his lips, his eyes turned black. They were as black as coal. The pain stricken face he once held formed into an evil and calculating smirk.  
>"Sorry, didn't mean to let that slip," he said, before bursting into an up roaring laugh.<p>

The form disappeared into the ground, before reappearing directly in front of me. His hand pulled back before smacking me across the face. The power of the slap was so hard that I literally flew back and fell to the ground.

I struggled to register exactly what just happened. My vision was blurred and it felt as if my hearing was impaired. Muffled screams chorused from everyone else as Jasper's minions began attacking my friends and family.

My senses came back after I rose to my feet. Edward and Carlisle were running around the monsters attempting to make a mini tornado, but a snake-like monster wrapped around them and started to suffocate them like a boa constrictor. I also noticed Emmett and his mother Leah trying to squash the big spider-like monsters, until another shadow minion takes them out of the battle.

Before I could see what everyone else was doing, my brother approached me while laughing manically. His fists clenched before he raised them to the air. He acted as if he had all of the power in the world. I heard the horrific sounds of my friends and family getting defeated by the monsters. At that moment, I knew the only way to save them was to stop the shadow minion from controlling my brother. He was the one ordering the hits.

Jasper smirked at the glare that registered on my face, "And what are you going to do little girl?" "I'm going to stop you."

Shadow creatures are evil beings that thrive on darkness. If they live on darkness, then the only possible weakness they have is light. I glanced up at the dark sky and smiled as the early morning sun started rise over the horizon. If I could keep him out here a little longer, then he'll be forced to disappear from Jasper's body. I held my hands up and froze his body in place.

Jasper realized what was happening as his face grew with color. He was now trying to escape my hold. Time has never felt so long. A lot of energy drains from my body when I freeze things for a long period of time, especially things that are powerful and can put up a good fight against my powers.

I glanced around and noticed that when I froze Jasper, all of his minions froze as well. My freezing power started to take effect. I've never froze this many things at once before. It felt like I was lifting a family of elephants.

I could feel my powers weaken as Jasper continued to fight against it. He slowly started to move, and I knew I had to get a grasp on them. He wasn't giving up though; he continued to fight against my freezes.

I chose to use my telekinesis to knock him backwards. I figured that I would use my telekinesis as if I had a set of invisible hands. I threw a telekinetic punch to his gut and then threw another at his face and another until he was on his knees and then I froze him again, but this time I used my telekinesis as well to make sure he stayed still. The sun was almost done rising.

I watched the pain on Jasper's face, but I knew he would understand when he came back. It was the only way.

Using both powers at once was hard… it was extremely difficult, especially since I have never done it before. It felt like my life was being drained out of me. As my hands shook, my nose started to bleed. I could sense it was a result and downside to my powers being overworked.

Emmett noticed the blood and frowned, "Rosalie you have to stop! You have to stop freezing him! You're hurting yourself!"

"We are not being hurt anymore by this monster!" I gathered more energy and strength to hold him.

I could feel a force working against me. A telekinetic power was trying to force me away from Jasper. I glanced over my shoulder, and noticed my mom with her hands aimed in my direction, "I have to do this mom!"

"No you do not! We'll find another way!"

"We aren't going to let them win! We'll get Jasper back! I promise!" My dad rested his hand against my mother's lower back as she strengthened her power.

I wasn't about to give up now. The sun was less than a minute away from being fully up. I opened my mouth to respond to my dad when blood began seeping down my lips.  
>Alice's hand began to stretch out; "Rose stop it!"<br>"You're hurting yourself!" Esme shouted.

I continued to ignore their voices, as bloodied tears dripped from my eyes and down my cheeks. Renee and Bella flew to the air, and hovered above me. Bella glanced back and forth between me and the sun, "Rose, the sun's up! You can stop!"

I glanced up at Bella and Renee through my bloodied eyes. The sun wasn't fully up. I only had one chance to do this…and I wasn't going to fail. I refuse to let Jasper down.  
>"You're distracting me!"<p>

Renee flew to the ground beside me, "Jasper will understand. You have to look out for yourself right now."

I shook my head as blood began to drip out of my ears. I did it for too long to just give up now. Carlisle slowly walked in my direction, "We'll hold him in place. All you have to do is let go."

"He'll just use Jasper's powers to phase through you."

Edward ran up to stand by his father, "Rose, we will find another way. We promise."

I felt Jasper break through my telekinesis. All that was left holding him and his minions was my freezing power. Only a couple of more seconds until the sun has fully come up. I heard a scream erupt from Jasper's mouth as I dropped to my knees. A dark smoky figure escaped through his mouth, nose and eye sockets. Jasper screamed the entire time the minion was leaving his body.

Jasper gasped for air, as my freezing stopped, "Rose."

He glanced around as the minions disappeared into the dark crater before spotting me, "Rose!"

Carlisle, Edward and Renee stooped beside me as everyone else ran over. Carlisle inspected around my head, "Marcus get me some washcloths! Cynthia, I need ice! Aro, I need you to boil me some hot water!"

Jasper dropped to his knees and pulled my head into his lap, "Are you crazy? Why would you do something like that?"

I smiled through my bloody teeth, "I got you back, didn't I?"  
>"At your expense!"<p>

The sun shined bright around him. I knew the shadow creatures were gone for now. I used the back of my hand to wipe some of the blood from my mouth, "It was all worth it."

My eyes slowly started to close as my parents and Emmett hovered over my body. I was left in unconsciousness knowing that when…or if I woke up, I would be met with my parents, Emmett, and most importantly my brother looking over me.


End file.
